1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is capable of controlling an inverter to cause an overcurrent emission while scanning a light source unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display (LCD) televisions (TVs) have a problem of a blurring effect that an image edge appears blurred, unclear and hazy due to a slow response speed of liquid crystals in displaying a moving picture. Thereupon, conventional display apparatuses have suppressed such a blurring effect occurring in an image using a scanning method of sequentially driving a plurality of lamps in correspondence to a response speed of liquid crystals.
In the conventional display apparatuses driven by the scanning method, a backlight unit includes a plurality of blocks, each of which includes a plurality of lamps. A scanning signal having a certain frequency (for example, 60 Hz to 120 Hz) is generated to drive the backlight unit so that the plurality of blocks can be sequentially turned on/off.
However, although the conventional display apparatuses driven by the scanning method have suppressed the blurring effect, they have a problem of low average image luminance. Thereupon, the conventional display apparatuses could increase the average image luminance by causing the backlight unit to emit light with more than a reference luminance for scanning for a predetermined period of time.
An inverter supplies current to the backlight unit, and a control signal to control the inverter may be generated by a digital circuit such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA), a microcomputer integrated circuit (IC) or the like. However, the conventional display apparatuses require the digital circuit such as the FPGA, the microcomputer IC or the like to generate the control signal, and the digital circuit has a very complicated structure as well as a high unit price of its parts, which may result in increase of product costs.